Sarah Osborne
by The Beetle
Summary: This is basically my adaptation of what I think happened in the time before Goodwife Sarah Osborne's hanging in the Salem Witch Trials. Set in Salem jail as Hathorne and Danforth try to find the truth in her story. Originally written as an English project


**A.N Okay, this was written (by me of course, XD) for an English project, I got a really good level (mark) for it so I've decided to put it up and see what you think of it-just an experiment really (so thats why I'd really appreciate reviews) Oneshot.**

**This is basically explaining Goodwife Sarah Osborne's interrogation in Salem Jail before her execution. **

**I do not own any of the characters/scenes/original plot line of this story-it belongs to Mr Miller.**

The Crucible Creative Writing Assignment

By Jess

ACT TWO AND A HALF

_A dank cell in Salem jail._

_As the curtain rises the room seems empty, there is a high barred window at the back and a large, heavy door off to the side. It is in darkness but for the moonlight streaming in through the bars. Presently a rattle is heard and the cell door swings open as MARSHAL HERRICK enters with a lantern held aloft._

HERRICK (_straining to see in the dark): _Sarah Osborne, wake up! (_He shakes a bundle of rags on the floor_) Goody Osborne!

_Enter _REVEREND HALE, _hands clasped together against the night chill._

HALE: DANFORTH and JUDGE HATHORNE are on their way, has she woken yet?

HERRICK (_shaking his head_): Nay, she sleeps as if she be dead.

HALE (_alarmed_): Do not speak of such things man, do not condemn her to her fate until the final judgment has been passed. (_He walks in thought, deeply worried_)

SARAH: Help! (_She tosses and turns in her sleep as if trying to keep some terrible demon at bay_) I will not follow the Devil, I be a loyal Christian woman-I will do no Devil's work. (HALE _goes to _GOODY OSBORNE _and attempts to wake her but _GOODY OSBORNE _throws _HALES _hand from her and continues to shriek_) I want to open myself. I want the light of God; I want the sweet love of Jesus! I go to Jesus, I kiss his hand, and I turn form the Devil and embrace the soft pearly light. I saw Bridget Bishop with the Devil! I saw George Jacobs with the Devil! I saw Goody Booth with the Devil! I saw Alice Barrow with the Devil! (GOODY OSBORNE _called out hysterically and with great relief_)

HALE (_his face drawn and tight_): Where are Mr Danforth and Hathorne? She must confess now before it is too late!

HERRICK (_runs to the door and back_): They are here! They are here!

_Enter _DEPUTY-GOVERNOR DANFORTH and JUDGE HATHORNE. _They are in greatcoats and wear hats against the cold. They are followed by _EZEKIEL CHEEVER _who carries a flat wooden box containing his writing materials and _SARAH OSBORNE'S _arrest warrant._

DANFORTH: Be she not awake yet Marshal? This is a matter of utmost urgency.

HERRICK: I be trying Mr Danforth but she be along way gone now, she be speaking not a word of sense. (HERRICK _moves over to _SARAH OSBORNE _and shakes her again_)

SARAH OSBORNE (_throws her arms over her head as if to defend herself_): Stay back Devil for I know not the ways of the damned and the supernatural. I spit on you and your black book.

HERRICK (_keeping his distance from the seemingly possessed _GOODY OSBORNE): Sarah? There be no Devil here, only men of the Lord's word and work.

SARAH OSBORNE: Marshal? Why you be in my cell at this time of night?

HERRICK (_softly_): Calm yourself Goody Osborne for we-

HATHORNE (_Cuts across the _MARSHAL): You must confess Sarah! It be the only way to free your soul and clear your conscience so that God may open the gates of Heaven to you. Confess now my dear.

GOODY OSBORNE _inspects _JUDGE HATHORNE _and the others with a wry twinkle in her eye. She turns from one to the other the starts scrutinizing them again_)

HATHORNE (_rather agitated_): Stop this behavior Goody Osborne and be still, sit you down.

SARAH OSBORNE _stays standing defiantly as _HATHORNE _gestures to the bench on the opposite side of the room to _CHEEVER _uselessly._

DANFORTH (_after thinking a moment_): Do what he say Osborne or God shall show no mercy upon your soul.

_After a long, awkward moment _OSBORNE _settles herself on the wooden bench, staring accusingly at _CHEEVER. CHEEVER _shuffles his papers anxiously and places his pen beside them._

HATHORNE (_delicately_): Shall you confess you sins now Goody Osborne? Shall you free your soul of evil and mind of the cluttering's of the Devil?

GOODY OSBORNE (_after much consideration_): I shall.

DANFORTH (_with great relief and gratitude_): Praise to God, praise to God; you shall be blessed in Heaven for this. (CHEEVER _is sitting to attention now but still avoids _GOODY OSBORNE'S _glare. He has his pen in hand with ink and paper resting on the bench beside him._) Now then, let us have it. Are you ready Mr Cheever?

CHEEVER (_shifting awkwardly infront of _OSBRONE'S _cold eyes_) Ready sir.

DANFORTH (_nodding, pleased_) lets get to this now, speak truthfully Goody Osborne and God shall have mercy. Tell lies and he shall turn a deaf ear to you for eternity.

HATHORNE (_stepping before _SARAH OSBORNE _to block her view of _CHEEVER): Goodwife Sarah Osborne, what evil spirit have you familiarity with?

SARAH OSBORNE (_eyes blank and staring_): None.

HATHORNE: Why do you hurt these children?

SARAH OSBORNE (_confused_) what children? I be hurting no children, never!

HATHORNE (_suspicious_) Abigail Williams, Mary Warren, Betty Parris? They all claim to have seen you walking with the Devil.

SARAH OSBORNE (_oddly calm_): I have done nothing of the sort.

HATHORNE (_stepping closer_): They say you come at night and torture them, whisper the Devil's will in their ears.

SARAH OSBORNE (_raising her voice_): I do not hurt the children. I scorn it.

HATHORNE: Who do you employ to do it then?

SARAH OSBORNE: I employ no one.

HATHORNE (_standing to his full height_): What creature do you employ then? An agent of the Devil?

SARAH OSBORNE (_coldly_): No creature but I am falsely accused.

HATHORNE (_talking quickly_): Then what do you mumble when you are turned away from the Proctor's doorstep? Many a time you have gone round begging for bread and a cup of cider and whenever you were turned away you cursed Mary Warren with a sickness. (HATHORNE _claps his hands triumphantly_): Explain that to me Goody Osborne!

GOODY OSBORNE (_slightly shocked_): I do no such thing, Mary Warren is a silly little girl who tries to blame everything that goes wrong on someone else (GOODY OSBORNE _jumps as if slapped_) you cannot possibly be believing her!

HALE (_scratching his brow_): Do you know your Commandments Sarah?

GOODY OSBORNE (_thinks, then_): I surely do. There be no mark of blame upon my life, Mr Hale. I am a covenanted Christian woman.

HATHORNE (_glances at her open face_): Good, let you repeat them then.

GOODY OSBORNE (_with a slight frown on her face_): The Commandments.

HATHORNE: Aye.

GOODY OSBORNE (_staring into the distance, beginning to sweat_) Thou shalt-Thou shalt (OSBORNE _broke off and stopped_)

HATHORNE (_alarmed_): Surely you can remember atleast one Goody Osborne?

GOODY OSBORNE (_lost_): Aye (_she is flailing for it_)

HATHORNE: Anything Goody Osborne? (DANFORTH, CHEEVER, HALE _and _HERRICK _are staring in horror_)

GOODY OSBORNE (_her mood changing suddenly_): It be no fault of mine, my memory grows weak and my mind grows old. But I can assure you Judge Hathorne-there is no love for the Devil in this old crone.

HATHORNE (_skeptical now_): Maybe that is true Goody Osborne but I highly doubt it. You are a witch and as a witch you shall be known. (HERRICK _has stepped to _HATHORNE'S _side, _DANFORTH _to the other_) Goodwife Sarah Osborne, you are hearby charged with witchcraft and being allied with the Devil. There is no doubt that you have made a compact with Lucifer, and wrote your name in his black book-with your own blood no doubt-and bound yourself to torment Christians till God is thrown down.

GOODY OSBORNE (_shaking her head in disbelief_): How dare you (_shrieking now, eyes wide like one awoken to a marvelous insight_) we all must worship Hell forevermore! (_Her eyes widening still she drops to her knees and crawls to a bewildered _CHEEVER_ who is still attempting to write_) My Lord! My Lord! I knew that you would be coming for me. (OSBORNE _stares feverishly at _EZEKIEL CHEEVER, _knocking his ink and papers flying as she tugs him to his feet_) Take me now, down to your kingdom. I wish to be with you for all eternity.

HERRICK (_with hardly contained fury_): Get off him you cursed messenger of the Devil (HERRICK _and _DANFORTH _manage to wrestle _OSBORNE _form a stunned _CHEEVER)

HATHORNE (_amazed with _OSBORNE's _strangeness_): Get away Ezekiel! Before the she-Devil goes after you again!

CHEEVER (_gathers up his papers quickly_): I wasn't planning to stay! (_He starts to the door_)

DANFORTH (_calling to _OSBORNE _in fury_): Shut up you black hearted spawn of the Devil. You shall hang for this!

GOODY OSBORNE (_ignoring _DANFORTH _as she shrieks_) My Lord! My Lord!

HATHORNE, DANFORTH, HALE _and_ HERRICK_ run from the cell and slam the door as_

THE CURTAIN FALLS

**E.N So I would really like to know what you thought of it (so please review even if it is anon)**

**Many thanks,**

**-Jess-**


End file.
